Blazing Shadows
by Shimmering-Sky
Summary: The fell dragon Grima devises a spell to travel across dimensions, though he did not expect resistance. However, even with new powers, the Signers fail to stop his conquest. In another world, the Shepherds take in an amnesiac woman with nothing other than a sword and a tome. What lies in her past? Are their others like her?
1. Prologue: Dimensions

**So… here comes my first crossover. Long story short, my muses became obsessed with Fire Emblem Awakening, and this came into existence. You don't need to know anything about Fire Emblem to read this, because… well… you'll find out soon enough. Anywho, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds or Fire Emblem. I do, however, own my OCs. Enjoy?**

**Prologue**

_Long ago, after successfully sealing away the fell dragon Grima, the divine dragon Naga left a spell that could be used to rewrite the past… It stayed unused for millennia, until Grima broke free from his slumber…_

Purple lightning crackles across the sky, and thunder booms. A giant column of light descends from the sky, temporarily blinding everyone. When it dims, there is a giant dragon in its place. His purple body snakes around, with six feathery wings—four main ones and two small ones near his tail—and six glowing red eyes on his giant head.

A small army of people stand below it—three healers, five knights, a wyvern rider, two pegasus knights, two dark mages, one wind mage, one fire mage, two assassins, an archer, a taguel, a manakete, and one man wielding an axe. The man at the front, a knight with brown hair, brown eyes, and very large blue and white armor faces them.

"I know we are all still reeling from Xylia's disappearance and Chrom's… death… but we cannot let this thing destroy everyone and everything we care about!" he shouts.

The rest of the group roars in return, and charge at the giant dragon.

_The spell was not used by the Shepherds, as they did not succeed in stopping the dragon. Rather, it was used by their children…_

A young woman with dark-blue hair, wearing a tight blue outfit that is lined with gold wipes sweat off her brow with one hand, looking around the room. Eleven others stare back at her—six young men and five young woman. "If nothing changes… please don't do anything to kill yourselves," the blue-haired woman says.

"If nothing changes," a boy, at least sixteen years old, with the same dark-blue hair as the young woman in front of him, though wearing a black cloak that is lined with gold, says, "we're all coming after you."

"Look for Laurent while you're at it." This time, the speaker is a girl, one with brown hair, pointed ears signifying her manakete heritage, and wearing a white dress, red cape, and red boots that cover most of her legs. "I miss the guy and his… way of speaking. Plus, he probably got sidetracked with scientific discoveries or something." Then, she mutters, "Why'd we send him in the first place?"

The blue-haired woman nods. "I will look for him. Now… goodbye. I hope to meet you all again, in much better circumstances." She pulls her hair back and puts on a blue-and-gold mask that covers her eyes. In her right hand, she holds a sword—one with a slender gold blade and a red grip.

She turns away from her friends, facing a doorway that glows blue. Then, the woman runs away from her friends, and through the doorway.

_Grima also used the spell, sending half of his army of Risen to the past, to ensure that the two, eventually all thirteen, children could not stop his awakening. Even so, he still was not content with his power… And so, he created a spell of his own. One that would let him cross dimensions. The other half of the Risen were sent to the first of these other dimensions he encountered… though he wasn't prepared for people to fight back._

Eight people of varying ages huddle in a small room. There are two sets of fraternal twins in the room, both with one girl and one boy in the set. The first pair, younger than everyone else, have teal hair and gold eyes. The second, closer to the ages of the others, have orange hair and grey eyes. A woman with amber eyes and magenta hair and a young man with oddly shaped black-and-yellow hair with blue eyes hold up the oldest in the room, a woman with gold-and-silver hair and mismatching eyes (blue and gold). The final person in the room, a man with blonde hair and violet eyes leans against the wall.

The golden-haired woman suddenly jerks out of her friend's arms. "I… I know how we can stop these things! But… it will take a lot of the Crimson Dragon's power… and it's going to involve a lot of combat—not Dueling. Full-on combat."

_The Signers fought valiantly with their newfound powers—so well, in fact, that Grima himself travelled through the portal to conquer the other world…_

Another flash of lightning, and thunder booms around her. It's all she can hear; can feel. The woman's fallen comrades are suspended by spikes of darkness behind her. They all fell, one by one, trying to stop this horrific creature from destroying their world. Being a dragon the size of an Earthbound Immortal should be enough, but no! The purple dragon with six feathery wings and spike-like armor can use magic!

She doesn't have much time left. One of the shadow-spikes is impaled in the woman's stomach. She's dying; she can feel it. But she can't die… she is the only one standing in the way of this dragon from destroying the world. The woman grips the sword in her hand tighter and raises it.

"Not dead yet, are you?" a feminine voice layered with darkness asks. "It surprises me, considering the fact that _everyone_ you know are already dead! What makes you strong enough to survive?"

"I… I c-can't… won't let… you destroy… my home! I've… faced villains like you… and defeat…ed them…"

"Silly human!" the voice booms.

Her vision clears up mostly, and she can see where the voice is coming from. On the giant, six-eyed head of the purple dragon, a human wearing loose white clothing underneath a black robe that is lined with gold, the inside of it purple, stands, glaring at me with glowing red eyes. Her black hair is long, in twin ponytails that rest on her shoulders.

"You… are…?" she grunts.

"I am the fell dragon Grima! No one can stand up to me! Now… die!"

The woman throws her arm in front of her, and the dragon's neck recoils.

The dying woman holds the sword in front of her and screams. Her vision has vanished again, and she can feel the dragon's hot breath on her face and arms. Her arms grow weak, and she drops the sword. Then, everything just stops.

"_Oh young humans… you should not have gone through that. I cannot send you back home, for you are dead. But maybe… just maybe… you can have a second chance here. In the realm that Grima came from."_

**To be continued…**

**Well, this is the end of the prologue! It's really just a test to see how much attention this story might get… So, if you want to see more, please leave a review! I'm trying to keep the story as close to cannon (for Fire Emblem Awakening) as possible. Most likely, anything you don't recognize you can Google or something. Any questions, however, I'll be glad to answer! Please, tell me what you guys thought! Oh, and I have a question of my own: would you prefer long chapters, like the ones in Blue Sky, or short ones, just slightly longer than this prologue? Either would work, I just want to hear your opinion.**


	2. Chapter 1: Risen

**Here's the first chapter! I'm going with short ones to make it easier to update in the case of getting writer's block… Obviously I don't own 5Ds or FEA so… for the moment, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

"By the gods, we've found another one," a male voice says.

"C'mon Frederick, lighten up a little!" This time, the voice belongs to a female.

I groan a little and blink a few times. For a few seconds, I can't see, and my head feels like a rock. Then my vision slowly comes back, and my head suddenly bursts into pain. I close one eye and look at the two in front of me. One of them is a man with brown eyes and brown hair, wearing armor that is a mix of blue and white. The other is a young woman with blonde hair held up in twin ponytails, blue-green eyes, and a lacy dress with yellow sleeves, a white apron over the yellow skirt, and the front that covers her torso is brown.

"Uh… who… are you?" I ask.

The girl sticks out her hand. "I'm Lissa, and this is Frederick."

My mind feels like mush now, and my memory draws nothing. Zero, zilch, nada. It's just one big blank, other than the throbbing pain. "Sorry, I can't remember anything."

The man—Frederick, right?—snorts. "Yet again, a pile of pegasus dung."

Lissa scowls and rolls her eyes. "Ignore him. He's got trust issues. So, you can't remember your name?"

"No," I reply, wincing. God, why does my head hurt so much? Not just my head—my stomach also feels injured. "Ngh…! You keep implying that I'm not the first you've found like this," I say, ignoring the pain and looking at Frederick. "Who was, or were, the others?"

"Just me," a slightly familiar feminine voice replies. "Although, I certainly wasn't injured. Lissa?"

"Right! Sorry!" the blonde exclaims. She holds up a staff—a black pole with an intricate golden 'U' at one end, a glowing blue orb set between the 'U'—and says, "Sit still for a moment, alright? _Heal_!"

A light comes out of the end of her staff and surrounds me for several seconds. When it dims, the pain lessens—doesn't fade completely, but lessens. I scoot back a little. Healing? What? I know my memory is a complete blank, but I certainly don't remember abilities like that! "What… what did you just do?"

"I cast a simple healing spell," she replies, tilting her head. "Why? Something wrong with that?"

"Well… I don't think that existed… wherever I'm from. I would definitely remember that."

"You would also 'definitely' remember your own name," the man in blue armor huffs. "I don't trust your judgement."

"Then you don't trust _my_ judgement?" the same woman from before asks.

This time, I turn to face her, and something twinges in my memory. I back up farther away from the group and put a hand to my head. "Grima… the fell dragon Grima…" I mumble. Strange, I can't remember my own name and yet the sight of a total, well, maybe not _total_ but still a _stranger_ lets me remember something like that. It doesn't sound good, either.

"What was that?" the woman asks.

I shrug; quickly deciding to keep that a secret. "It was nothing." Yet, as I look at her clothing—a black robe lined with gold and purple pulled over white clothing—I can't help but feel like I've seen her before. Somewhere… "Uhm… What's your name?"

"Oh right, I never introduced myself! I'm Xylia, tactician of the Ylissean Shepherds." She extends a hand and helps me to my feet.

_Thunk._ I turn around; something metal had collided with the ground when I stood up. Looking down, I see it was a sword. Not only that, but also a strange book. Both are shades of red. The hilt of the sword is decorated with what looks like the bones in a dragon's wings, extending out around the blade, with the grip itself being the shape of a curled up dragon and darker red than the blade. The book doesn't have a title, or an author for that matter, but it _does_ have a picture of what looks like a dragon curled in an upside-down 'U'.

I pick up the book with one hand and the sword, with a little bit of difficulty, with the other hand. It was heavier than I expected it to be. "I assume these are mine?"

"They're certainly not ours, and we're the only ones here, so… they're yours," Xylia says. "Look, you even have a sheath. As for the tome… well, I guess you're like me. Swords _and_ sorcery."

I look down. There is a small brown belt wrapped around my wait. There is a sheath on my left hip, and when I put the sword in it, it fits perfectly. I also notice my clothes—a red shirt with armor over my chest and shoulders and the same colored pants—are muddy and torn in several places. The tearing is worst over my stomach, where there is a jagged, circular hole at the center of it, exposing my skin. There isn't any blood, but there is a scar in the shape of a circle around my bellybutton. Even… magic… must not be able to get rid of the entire injury.

"Hmm…" the dark-haired woman hums, staring at me with a peculiar look on her face. "Until you remember your name, we'll just have to give you something. Otherwise, we'll just call you Girl. Or worse, Sully will start calling you something stupid like Ruffles."

"Why? You don't even know me!" I reply.

"That's exactly why," she replies. "You have no memory, and nothing other than the clothes on your back and those two weapons. Brigands are always a problem around these parts, as well as the threat of these strange creatures that started appearing two days ago… Without any help, I'd say you'd be dead in a fortnight."

"O…kay then, I'll take your word for that," I reply. I have no idea what a fortnight is. Yet another thing I have to ask about… "So, am I joining your group or something?"

"You're joining the Shepherds… mmm… how about we call you Amaryllis?"

Something twinges in my memory again. This time, it's a full sentence, spoken by a female voice that I don't recognize. _"I Summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis!"_ Okay… no idea what a 'Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis' is. Also, who was the woman speaking in that? I'll have to find out later. For now… "Sure, you can call me that."

"Then it's nice to meet you, Amaryllis," Lissa pokes in. "Follow me! You still have to meet the others, and my brother!"

The girl grabs my arm and starts pulling me away, but Xylia stops her for a moment, leans in, and whispers, "Don't let her and Chrom fool you. They're both Ylissean royalty."

There it is again! 'Ylissean'! "Uh… is that the country we're in? Ylissean?"

"Well, it's actually called Ylisse…" Xylia says, trying to hold back a smile.

Lissa lets out a short laugh, apologizes, and starts laughing again. But then she stops, and terror crosses her face. She points behind me and shouts, "Risen!"

"Is that some sort of spell?" I ask. It doesn't sound like one, but I'm curious.

"No, it's those creatures I mentioned before," the dark-haired woman mutters, pulling out a yellow book not unlike my own, only that there is a lightning bolt depicted on the front cover instead of a dragon. "Get behind me; this is going to be a fight for our lives."

"A fight for our lives?" I turn around. At first, I think I'm looking at a crowd of people slowly walking towards us, but then I realize three things. One, their movements were way too jerky. Two, their eyes glow red. Three, one of them has an ominous purple glow.

To make matters worse, they're all armed with swords or axes except for the one with the purple glow, who has a bow in hand. The three of them with axes look like savages, and their clothes are made out of wolf skin or something. The others have some type of purple or dark grey armor on. All of them groan in some way and start advancing on us.

'_What are these things? Zombies?'_ I think, pulling the sword out of the sheath.

**To be continued…**

**Ah yes… hitting action already. If it isn't obvious by now, "Amaryllis" is actually Sky. She'll go by that name at least until one of the other Signers is found because of the lack-of-memory thing…**

**For those of you who don't know, in Awakening, you can create your own character at the beginning of the game—the Avatar, whose default name is Robin. Xylia is the one I made at the beginning of my third data. I'm using her because I wanted the Avatar to be a girl, but my second data has a male Avatar and in my first I played as Sky, so that would've been awkward… hilarious, and I even considered using her, but awkward.**

**Thanks to Ulrich362 for reviewing the prologue! Anyone else have anything to say? I would greatly appreciate comments, questions, ideas, or even if you say why you hate this story or something. Constructive criticism is also something I would like to see. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 2: Faint Memory

**Sorry for the wait. My muses decided that they **_**really**_** wanted to work on Crimson Feathers… which isn't a good thing. At all. Anywho, I don't have much else to say, so I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds or Fire Emblem Awakening (well, I have a copy of the game, but you know what I mean). I own my OCs, though, and the name of Xylia. Enjoy, but a fair warning? There's a bit of violence in this chapter. Actually, I think that'll be the case in a lot of chapters from here on out…**

**Chapter 2**

'_What are these things? Zombies?' I think, pulling the sword out of the sheath._ I then hold it in front of me defensively; the creatures have advanced to only a few meters away.

The archer surrounded in the violet glow moans something that sounds like, "Attack!" and shoots an arrow right at Lissa. She ducks, and the arrow misses.

Frederick, now on an armored horse that I have no idea where it came from, takes a lance and stabs it through the nearest creature. It moans twice, and then turns into purple smoke.

"_Thunder_!" Xylia shouts. Strange symbols appear around her for a split second, and then a bolt of lightning strikes another of the Risen. It turns into purple smoke without a sound.

'_I can't just stand here and do nothing,'_ I think. _'Okay… so what do I do?'_ A short jolt of pain flies through my head, and I can faintly remember fighting off a lot more than a crowd of these Risen… When, where, and who was with me lie hidden.

I dart forward, holding the sword only with my right hand. It suddenly doesn't feel heavy at all. With a shout, I attempt to stab one of the Risen holding an axe. I don't know what I was expecting, but my attack only cuts the creatures arm. It turns its head to stare at me and swings its axe.

Something snaps in my head. I have no idea why, but I'm suddenly lunging forward, dodging the swing, and stabbing the Risen in the chest. It consequentially turns to purple smoke.

"No… no way! I did it!" I exclaim breathlessly. But my moment of joy quickly turns back to fear, because there are a lot more of these things trying to kill us. Three of the sword-bearing ones decide to gang up on me, swings coming from three different directions. There's no way I can block them all or dodge them, unless…

Somehow, I find the strength to jump up. High enough to dodge the first two attacks, but the third cuts open my right shoulder as I flip in the air. Pain blossoms, and a steady flow of blood comes out of the gash. _'I need Lissa's help, but there's no way to get over to her,'_ I think with disdain.

Frederick steps in, skewering two of the three Risen like things on a shishkabob. They instantly turn to purple smoke. I grunt a word of thanks, switch my sword into my left hand, and swing as hard as I can. My sword clashes with that of the Risen with a loud _CLANG!_ The other sword actually breaks in two and I swing again, neatly decapitating the creature that had tried to kill me.

Now I realize that Lissa was actually on the horse with Frederick, and she slides off of it. "Just a moment, Amaryllis!' she shouts. "_Heal!_"

The glow from her staff occurs again, and my shoulder stops bleeding—in fact, the gash seals up completely—and no longer hurts. I offer a half grin at the same time an arrow flies mere centimeters from my face. I turn in the direction it came from.

Xylia and two of the Risen are fighting. She's trying to take out the archer with her Thunder spell, but the last of the Risen carrying axes is putting up one heck of a fight. More of the Risen surround my friend, and something in my head clicks again.

_I'm no longer in the field, fighting a crowd of Risen. Instead, I'm running down a street, cutting down more of them as I go. I don't know what I'm doing… No wait! My goal, it's just a few feet in front of me! There's a circle of Risen attacking what seems to be a shimmering silver dragon with blue eyes and purple gems set along his torso._

"_LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" someone shouts. Wait a moment… that's my voice!_

_There's a slight timeskip, and now I feel myself standing, trying to catch my breath. "You okay?" I ask my companion._

"_Yeah, thanks," the young man replies. I can't quite see his face, but I can tell that he is no longer in dragon form…_

"_Anything for my little brother," my voice replies._

I blink, and the scene vanishes. Was that a memory? And if so… I have a brother? Maybe if I can find him, I can unlock all the secrets of my memories. I blink a second time and realize that I'm now in the circle of Risen, well, more like a square of them now. The archer and three of the swordsmen are left, and that's it.

'_What happened to them all?'_ I think. Shortly followed by, _'Did I fight while not even paying attention?'_ I shrug it off; the last four need to be taken care of—ah! Make that the last three, since Xylia finally managed to fell the archer with a Thunder.

Frederick joins back in, neatly stabbing one of them without any type of resistance. I duck in and manage to stab another in the chest, and Xylia wraps up with a sword of her own, slicing clean through the final Risen's head. They all turn to purple smoke, and the dark-haired woman declares, "That seems to be the last of them. Is everyone alright?"

"I am alright milady," Frederick replies. "As is Lissa."

"Uh-huh!" Lissa confirms with a grin. "One of them almost had me, but thanks to Frederick, it obviously didn't happen."

"I'm good," I reply, rolling the shoulder that had been injured in the fight but that Lissa healed. "Lissa healed my injury. So… what were those things anyways?"

"Ah… we've given them the name 'Risen', as they all look like a crude attempt at bringing the dead back to life," Xylia replies. "They appeared two nights ago, through what almost looked like a giant eye that appeared in the sky. Ever since then, they've been wrecking havoc and killing people. Many innocent people…"

"Which is why it's our job to help any villages that get attacked," a new voice says. "But that isn't supposed to be the case right now. What happened here, and who is the new girl?"

I turn to face the person who spoke. It's a man with dark blue hair and eyes that are the same color. He has on a black shirt that lacks a right-arm sleeve, dark grey gloves, and black pants that are tucked into his armor-plated boots. A white belt around his waist with a sheath attached to it is connected one that crosses over his chest. There is a piece of silver armor over his left shoulder, and a white cape is underneath it.

Other that his hair color, the most notable feature is a mark on his upper left arm, slightly darker than his skin. It looks like a teardrop in the center of a spiked horseshoe.

"I'm, uh, Amaryllis," I say. "You are?"

"Chrom," the man replies. "Now, about what happened…?"

"Risen attack," Xylia replies. "Don't worry, we're all fine. I was just filling in Amaryllis with what's been going on here. She's lost her memory as well. Only, nothing seems to be coming back. I just gave her the name Amaryllis, because you _know_ how Sully likes to nickname people."

Chrom chuckles. "Yes. I wonder how Virion can stand that."

I look between Chrom and Xylia. "Uhm… who are Sully and Virion?"

"Some of the other Shepherds," the blue-haired man replies.

"Yes, I was just about to bring Amaryllis back to meet them," Xylia says.

"We're supposed to be on our way to Regena Ferox, so introductions will have to be short," Chrom says. "Camp is this way."

**To be continued…**

**That's it for now. Next chapter, Amaryllis meets the other Shepherds, and witnesses a skirmish at the border… only a very familiar face is on the opposite side. Interested now? Good.**

**Thanks to Ulrich362 for reviewing chapter one!**

**Please, don't be worried about leaving a review! I'm glad to hear whatever you have to say about my stories, whether it's good or bad. Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 3: Warrior Realm

**Hey look, I'm back again! This chapter has a little bit of history in it, at least that of Fire Emblem Awakening's storyline. I hope I told it correctly.**

**Well, I don't own Fire Emblem or Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds. Enjoy?**

**Chapter 3**

I never get a proper introduction to the other Shepherds, just Xylia pointing at them and saying their names. Well, I get a proper introduction to Sumia, a brown-haired, brown-eyed young woman who can trip over thin air, but that was only because she was the one to fix up my clothes. Xylia then explains what's going on, and why they're so short on time.

Plegia, the country to the west, is constantly stirring up border troubles in an attempt to start a war. Their king, Gangrel, hates Ylisse and all of its people for events that happened over a decade ago—the previous Exalt, Chrom and Lissa's father, launched a surprise attack on them and slaughtered many Plegians. Now, Emmeryn—that's the current Exalt and the older sister to Chrom and Lissa—is trying to calm the issues peacefully.

As for why they are marching to Regena Feroz, the country to the north, Emmeryn wants us to request help from them in order to fend off the Risen. Even though they haven't been here for long, they've caused more than enough damage and even the Shepherds can't get to _every_ attack in time to stop them.

Oh, and Raven also explained to me that the fact that they call themselves shepherds does _not_ mean that they herd sheep.

**XXX**

About two days after we set off, we make it to the border. The temperatures changed drastically as we approached it. It's cold enough that we're marching through snow. For some reason, my clothes provide a good enough barrier to the cold. However, some of the others aren't so lucky.

"Brrr! F-F-Frebberick! I'm f-f-freebing!" Lissa exclaims. She shivers really bad.

"Stand beside my horse, milady," the knight replies. "She'll shelter you from the wind."

"So, this is the fortress?" Xylia asks, staring ahead.

Looming in front of us is a giant fortress made of grey stone. A metal gate blocks the only opening. On top of the fortress wall are many people, watching us warily.

"Yes, the Longfort," Chrom replies. "It stretches along the border of Ylisse and Regena Ferox."

"Wait, the _entire_ border?" I ask, amazed. "Must be a freakishly long wall."

Chrom chuckles a little and says, "Yes, it is a very long wall."

"The khans that rule Ferox have grown quite wary of foreigners," Frederick says. "Still, don't mistake a lack of hospitality for open hostility. This simply calls for a bit of diplomacy."

I look back to the people on top the building. They're all armed with spears, and they don't look like they're going to open the gate any time soon. "You think that's going to work?" I ask.

"It's not my strong suit, but I'll try," Chrom says. "Just remember that your actions here reflect back upon Ylisse."

We start to walk closer, and I can hear people moving around on the other side. It sounds like they're gathering weapons…

"Trouble in the wind, milord," Frederick notes. "The Feroxi Guard are mobilizing."

"Why, though?" Chrom replies.

"Who can say? But they look ready to let fly at a moment's notice. We'd best prepare for combat, just in case. Perhaps we ought to pool our supplies and select which Shepherds to deploy? Loath as I am to trust her, Xylia might offer some valuable insight in this…" Frederick trails off, staring at the dark-haired woman.

"Deal with it," she retorts. "Amaryllis, Stahl, why don't you two stay back while we try to settle this?"

"Sure," Stahl, a brown-haired man in green armor, replies.

"Probably a good idea," I note. "I don't mind waiting."

**XXX**

Sure enough, the Feroxi Guard attacks. I can't hear everything that they say because I'm farther back, but I get the gist of it. Apparently, Plegian brigands have been dressing up as Ylisseans and attacking them. They also don't believe that Chrom is who he says he is, and they nearly get him with several well-thrown spears.

Sumia, now on a pegasus, intervened and managed to get him out of harm's way.

After that, the two sides clash—not trying to kill the other, just beat them enough so that they don't want to get back up.

Stahl sighs and gets off his horse. "I wish I could be in there. I really would like to help… No one really notices me; in fact I had to skip breakfast a couple days ago because they forgot to tell me about the expedition. They even had fresh blueberry muffins…"

"I'm allergic to blueberries," I say absentmindedly. Then I realize what I just said. "Okay, I'm glad you helped me remember that before I tried to eat something with blueberries in it."

"Uh, you're welcome, I guess." He pauses for a moment, then adds, "You're like Xylia, aren't you? You've lost your memory?"

"Yeah, and it's really annoying." I just happen to glance over to the fortress. I can see everything perfectly fine from here, I just can't hear everything. But because I can see everything, I notice that Chrom and Xylia are both fighting a woman who is putting up a great deal of a fight.

The woman has magenta-colored hair, and rather than wearing the red-and-silver armor of the Feroxi Guard, she has on a dark-black robe with the image of a pink rose in the center of her torso. This woman holds a silver axe, also decorated with roses—designs of them dug into the metal—but she also has a red tome in hand. One that has an oddly familiar design on the front cover.

I grab my tome, realizing that the cover is now glowing. More specifically, one part of the design is glowing bright red—one of the claws, actually. I open my tome, and now, rather than being blank, the first page now says 'Table of Contents'. About three-forths down the page, there is also the writing of 'Chapter 5: Rear Claw' and under that, 'Chapter 8: Envoy'.

"What in the world?" I ask. Suddenly, my head hurts—a lot—and I close my eyes.

"_What am I supposed to do with these?"_

_I look around—the woman who I'd seen fighting my friends is here, holding her tome and her axe. Her face is covered in confusion. Like before, I can't control my actions. "The axe is for close-up combat, and the tome is if you need to hit multiple creatures at once," my voice replies. "For the record, that tome channels the power of Black Rose Dragon. Be careful, Akiza."_

"_If this uses my dragon's power, then I don't need to worry," she replies, grinning._

I blink and find myself back in the present, but no longer standing next to Stahl—instead, I'm staring at Chrom and Xylia, and breathing heavily. Both of my friends look utterly shocked. I turn around, and the magenta-haired woman stares at me with recognition in her eyes. I smile, "You alright, Akiza?"

"Since when can you jump like that?" she replies, returning the grin. "Never mind, you seem to know those two. Can you make them stop attacking me?"

"Excuse me, you attacked _us_," Xylia retorts. Then she looks at me, "You know her, Amaryllis?"

"Yeah," I say after a moment of pause. "I think… she's one of my friends from before I lost my memory."

"Wait, you lost your…? Well, that would explain a little," Akiza says. "My own memories are pretty much a blur. I _can_ say that your name isn't Amaryllis, it's Sky."

**To be continued…**

**Yep, that's where I'm ending it. Slowly, the pieces are connecting… but another Signer shouldn't be found for a while unless my muses change their minds. Then one might come sooner. I dunno. Also, what did you think about Sky's tome? Hehe.**

**Thanks to Ulrich362 for reviewing chapter two!**

**If you're reading this, please leave a review! I'd greatly appreciate any sort of comment.**


End file.
